


In Which Dave Blows Joints And Listens To Beautiful Music

by stupidHumans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Motherfuckin' Strider, Daveblowsjointsyay, Gen, Happy, Kid cudi - Freeform, Smoking, dave strider - Freeform, daveishot, high, joints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stupidHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave smokes weeeeeeeed man :D</p><p>Stupid drabble not intended to be loved or read ._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Blows Joints And Listens To Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> Better to read while listening to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ByxuVIec7E

Kid Cudi played softly in the background. Dave could almost feel himself drifting from reality and into unconsciousness, as if a soft blanket was being draped over his soul as he swayed to the beat of “Revofev”. 

 

It’s one of his favorite songs, out of everything Cudi has played to Dave’s ears. Sure, he’d smoked weed, he understood the pains of being a druggie, but this song was different. It spoke of hope, spoke of being human. Understanding mistakes and owning up to them in honesty. Knowing that you had problems, and reveling in them. 

 

Perceiving the world in such an optimistic way that nothing touches you, you are hovering above the masses. Looking down upon the blunders of the world from the joint in your hand.

 

That’s what he represents.

 

As far as indie rappers go, Kid Cudi is simply the best there is.


End file.
